Double trouble
by Angelpants
Summary: A Double of Rose Kiddnapping scientists. Is this really Rose? Will Mickey go to Florida? And is the Doctor Trying to use their Minds?
1. Double Trouble

Double trouble

Chapter one

Rose was slumped down in a chair back at her mum's place the only noise that could be heard was kids yelling outside and The Doctor pacing up and down the floor.

"Do you have to keep pacing can't you just sit down?"

"No" The Doctor replied "It helps me to think."

"Rose?" asked Jackie turning away from The Doctor "are you sure you didn't do anything?" The Doctor stopped and turned towards Jackie.

"You think she did it don't you?" yelled the Doctor,

"Am I talking to you Doctor" Jackie replied trying to sound calm, but failing miserably "I've had the police round my flat asking were my daughter is and where she has been for the last seven months, so if you have done anything just tell me."

"Yes" replied The Doctor "Rose has been kidnapping scientists so I could use their minds to destroy earth." A smile spread across the Doctor's face and he and Rose started to laugh.

Suddenly the door flow open Jackie jumped thinking it was the police coming back but Mickey came running into the flat gasping for breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and The Doctor walked through the long, thick grass that led up to the park, The Doctor talking the whole way about their latest adventure and where they would go next. It seemed like he didn't want to spend another second here, even thought there was an adventure about Rose's mystery double. Rose stopped walking, for a moment The Doctor carried on walking and talking, and then suddenly he stopped.

"Something wrong?" queried The Doctor

"It's just- oh never mind"

"Go on" encouraged The Doctor,

"You won't like it, but I was thinking about Sarah again," the sunny smile disappeared from The Doctor's face,

"Look" said The Doctor surprisingly calm "it's you and me right? Rose and The Doctor, no Sarah Jane Smith."

Rose nodded,

"Race you to the park" challenged Rose, "and who ever wins gets ten quid"

"Deal" agreed The Doctor, Rose held out a hand and they shook on it "anyway" continued The Doctor "I still need to win that ten quid back off you from when we meet Queen Victoria. Ready, steady Go!" yelled The Doctor. While Rose sped on ahead of him The Doctor stopped "she must know that" whispered The Doctor.

"Slow coach" taunted Rose, "that's another ten quid you owe me" Rose skipped over to the swings there was two there but a little kid was sat on the other one, The Doctor solemnly walked to join Rose "Sorry" explained Rose "you can go on after me if you want" The Doctor shook his head,

"swings aren't my thing" he clarified but he walked round the back of Rose's swing and started to push her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Doctor is nothing but trouble and he's got Rose messed up in, who knows what could happen to her " explained Mickey, he had distaste for The Doctor since he arrived and it made it worse once he took Rose off with him "and this time I want to stay well out of his kind of trouble,"

"Well what you gunna do go off Florida for a year" Mocked Jackie, Mickey shrugged

"but I don't want to help _him_ any more" Mickey walked out the door leaving Jackie alone,

"I love you Rose" whispered Jackie ever so quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we get on with our detective work then?" asked Rose jumping off of the swing,

"let's get some chips first" said The Doctor taking Rose's hand and walking off through the dieing grass again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well then that was my first story soz if there was any mistakes I do try.**

**And if you want to tell me anything don't hesitate to Review**


	2. Lost Answers

**Chapter 2: Lost Answers**

**Thanks to these people: bookend, rosetylerrox. You're Great. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor James Westly sat in the small restricted space with the others. There was people crying but James never cried he had learnt to be strong, he had made three new friends here and they helped each other.

One was a woman named Lily Stevens she had no family except an adopted 15 year old daughter because she was unable to have children herself and she knew Cara (her daughter) would be wondering were she was.

The second was a young man named Philip Ash, he was at least 21 he was an only child, single and his parents lived in Russia. And the last was an old man called Paul Sterling, his wife was very sick and he one son and three grandchildren.

James himself was married with two kids, one three and the other seven. The only thing they had in common was they were all scientists but they all came from different department and were all very scared.

* * *

"No news then?" Rose asked Mickey through her phone

"No one else has been kidnapped if that's what you mean"

"Well why did you ring then?" asked Rose trying to contain her laughter because The Doctor was mocking Mickey by making faces,

"Well there is nothing in common with any of the scientists"

"Well what was the point of ringing me up then Mickey?" asked Rose letting a load laugh at The Doctors faces.

"What's so funny, and I mean there is nothing in common at all with any of them, they all come from different departments researching different things."

"Well I'll tell The Doctor. Thanks Mickey" said Rose before turning off her phone, she explained it all to The Doctor and they went off on their new discovery.

* * *

They come in and out a lot you can't see their faces because their covered in darkness but James isn't scared he only wants to get out and see his family that's all that matters.

Lily cries and a lot of the other people but not James he thinks instead, thinks of his family and getting back to them he would give anything to be with them, and this was his chance now they were coming in he ran at them then everything was dark and the last thing he heard was a scared shriek from Lily.

* * *

"Why do they need them" The Doctor pondered aloud

"I don't know" said Jackie "and do you anther thing I don't know?" Jackie asked directly to The Doctor,

"A lot" The Doctor whispered to Rose

"Oi" yelled Rose "that's my mother"

Mickey got up clearly annoyed to why he was here with _him_.

"I don't know why you keep on having to come back here when my daughter can't stay here" continued Jackie completely unfazed by The Doctors stupid comment.

"Mum it's not The Doctors fault that I go I go because I need to I want to so don't blame it on him."

* * *

Mickey pulled out a suitcase unaware that Rose and The Doctor had (unwillingly) followed him back to his flat.

"Going somewhere?" asked Rose tears threatening her eyes,

"You don't care, you've got The Doctor you don't need me, it's you and him not me and you and I need to get that into my head"

Rose ran up to Mickey and embraced him. It was silent for a moment then The Doctor let out a load yawn.

"Shouldn't we get on with the detective work Rose?" asked The Doctor obviously embarrassed

"Do you want a hug then?" asked Rose joking but still choked up, The Doctor walked over to her

"You need some time with Rickey I'll leave you to it."

* * *

The Doctor got out his physic paper and threw it in the face of a security guard

"Doctor John Smith Scientist of Marine life?" asked the guard, The Doctor nodded

"That's me Doctor Johnny boy Smith" the guard let him past and The Doctor started to hum the tune of under the sea from the Little Mermaid.

The Doctor hunted around looking for a sign of anything strange but the only strange thing was that nobody knew anyone was missing. He soon met someone who knew of the disappearance.

"Worked with James up until the day he went missing, we were just studding under water animals don't know why anyone would wan to kidnap him." Explained a middle aged man.

"Nothing was going on before then?" asked The Doctor; the man shook his head, "well why does nobody know anyone's gone missing?"

"Haven't been told" explained the man again

"Hasn't it been in the papers?" the man was now getting very suspicious about this man dresses in a pin striped suit claming to be Doctor John Smith.

"You claimed your name was Doctor John Smith, Well sir that is my name and I know for a fact I am the only man in this whole department with this name and no-one new has been taken on"

"Ah" said The Doctor "well I guess there is only one thing to do know"

"What would that be?" asked Doctor Smith

"Leg it" yelled The Doctor and he ran all the way outside of the building waiting for the man to come after him but he didn't, The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. But he hadn't got far.

* * *

Rose left Mickey's flat and walked on not knowing were to go just hoping to run into The Doctor, but she suddenly felt hands grab her from behind and the last thing she saw was long blonde hair for a moment she thought it was hers but it was in front of her attached to a girl that looked a lot like Rose. 


	3. Rose Or Not Rose

**Chapter three: Rose or not Rose.**

A new person was with them now a blonde girl; she seems a bit crazy really all she says is that she has a friend and he'll come and get them.

She doesn't talk to anyone that much, she says is "The Doctor will come and save us, we need you Doctor, please come soon." And she needs a doctor that one. She gets to leave more than anyone else, she's a pretty girl too, Philip has tried to flirt with her but it's no use all she says that her friend will come and save her, He's given up now that Philip. Well there is one person she'll talk to a girl that all ways cries, the girl has stopped crying lately because she talks to that girl the one called Rose Tyler.

* * *

"You seen Rose?" asked The Doctor, Mickey shook his head.

"She was looking for you last I heard" explained Mickey "and Jackie 'asn't heard from her either"

"Why can't she stay in one place?"

"Can't you ring her phone?" asked Mickey

"says it's turned off which is weird."

"Why?"

"Because she always has her phone on, so do you know what that means Rickey boy?"

"Mickey. And maybe she ran out of battery"

The Doctor shook his head "super phone" explained The Doctor "It means She's in trouble so we not only have to find the scientists but find Rose too."

Mickey let out a sigh "me and you then"

"You think I want to run around London with you?" The Doctor let out a laugh "no way"

* * *

They asked Rose all these question and scanned her brain she had had enough of people going through brain and changing it. They said she almost had the information they needed but with her and another man they could use it, she knew they meant The Doctor and they knew it to, they know everything Rose knows.

They made a clone of Rose these people didn't know who she was at the time but they made it made her kidnap all these people but now it had the most important job of all. Get The Doctor!

It opened the door to Jackie's flat,

"Rose" exclaimed Jackie "See I told you she was fine see here she's fine not a scratch"

"where were you?" asked The Doctor

"Just went out" explained the Rose clone

"You had us worried" Said Mickey running up and giving the Rose clone a hug

"not a good time for a stroll" said The Doctor with a wider than normal grin.

"I've found something out you know about the scientists" the Rose clone "We have to go now"

"can't we get some chips?" asked The Doctor expecting what he thought was Rose to say 'you and your chips' but was shocked when it said

"this is no time for chips what are talking about it's stupid" The Doctor's smile slipped away into a suspicious frown but before he could say anything Mickey did,

"I'm coming"

"no" said the Rose clone quite angry "I don't want you to get hurt" she said softer and more Rose like, the Rose clone and went up and Mickey a kiss.

"Ewww" said Jackie covering her eyes before leaving to go and make some tea.

"Let's go then" said The Doctor.

Mickey noticed that when ever they went off like that The Doctor always held out his hand for Rose but he kept it firmly by his side not wanting to touch what Mickey thought was Rose.


	4. Monsters Unmasked

**Chapter four: Monsters Unmasked **

The Doctor stopped just in front of a tall building,

"What's the matter?" asked the Rose clone

"Were is Rose?" asked The Doctor not wanting to waste anytime

"What do you mean I am Rose?"

"You are not Rose Tyler, for one Rose know knows when I'm joking, wouldn't shout at Mickey and Rose wouldn't go off alone with her mobile switched off, so where ever Rose is you need to tell me,"

"For one my phone lost signal and I don't think with people going missing is a time for jokes." Explained the Rose clone practically yelling.

"The phone doesn't lose signal it's a super phone," Explained The Doctor with a smug grin

"So you are the one then, my masters haven't got it wrong this time you and that girl will help them."

"Why would should I help you?" asked The Doctor

"because if you don't we'll kill the girl!" The Rose clone said as it picked up a lead pipe and swung it at The Doctors head knocking him unconscious.

"Rose?" asked the girl shaking her awake "I heard the doors open the ones that open when people come in"

"what does that mean?" asked Rose jumping up scaring the girl, "he's here, The Doctor he's here, I told you," shouted Rose "Doctor!" shouted Rose hoping he would open the doors and give her a hug, the doors opened but it wasn't The Doctor it was _them!_

The Doctor woke up on a sort of dentist chair, "Rose!" The Doctor yelled out

"You think about her all the time, even in your dreams it's-" the Rose clone stopped its voice had changed from a Rose voice to a more childish voice still sort of like Rose but different, "It's sickening. No sad. Sad that's the word."

"What are you?" asked the Doctor really wanting to know,

"I'm a clone of Rose Tyler, My masters didn't know who she was when they cloned her but she wasn't here so it would have been great, if she hadn't come back."

The Rose clone scanned The Doctors brain but turned as she heard a girl shout from the box, as they called it were they kept Rose and the scientists. The things that held the people captive her walked over to box and opened the door The Doctor heard a bang like someone fell to the floor, then he saw the things carry girl off with blonde hair covering her face,

"Rose!" The Doctor called out but she remained still and was carried further and further away.

"Doctor" whispered Rose as she slowly regained consciousness, she was in a plain white room that was guarded by those things, they looked normal from behind but when they turn around they don't they have skin falling off there face that hangs completely black eyes, they make Rose feel sick every time she looks one in they face.


	5. Death and Devastation

**Chapter five: Death and Devastation **

Rose bashed the doors hoping someone would open up or the Doctor would hear her, There was nothing! The room started to fill with some sort of gas, Rose held her breath and rammed at the door she heard a bolt come undone but the gas had could up with her now and she needed to breathe, Rose let out her breath and let the gas seep into her lungs.

* * *

Once the Rose clone had finished scanning the Doctor's brain she turned away to look at the people in 'the box', the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and pointed it to the straps on the chair a soft buzzing sound escaped from the device and the straps fell off of the Doctor. He jumped off the chair and ran up behind the Rose clone, he opened a room and threw the clone in there, then he held the sonic screwdriver on the lock, the same soft buzzing sound came from the device but this time the door locked.

* * *

The Rose clone sat down in the room, she would here for a while let the Doctor think he had the upper hand then she would get out and go after him she needed to please her masters. After all she had a key!

* * *

The Doctor searched through the contacts on Rose's phone (he stole it from the Rose clone) he found who he was looking for then he pressed dial, 

"Hello?" asked The Doctor

"Doctor is that you" asked the voice "why are you calling on Rose's mobile?"

"Mickey I need your help," the Doctor said painfully

"Where is Rose?" enquired Mickey

"That's why I'm calling; I need you to help me find Rose"

"'kay, come to my flat" ordered Mickey

"'kay" repeated The

coming towards him and ran strait for the closest door.

* * *

"Rose needs my help" thought Mickey "and I'm the one The Doctor needs, He must be crazy or something he said that thing before and made it sound like he was joking but maybe he wasn't. Now he's done something to Rose, I'm the one who needs to safe her! God that sounds so stupid, yeah Mickey the idiot to the rescue. Well I can't leave Rose to I'll just have to wait until The Doctor comes". So Mickey sat down and waited for The Doctor to come.

* * *

"Finally" sighed The Doctor, he was outside now just outside a big factory near Jackie's flat, he knew were to go after he met Mickey now. So he ran down the road not stopping for traffic and almost being hit over more than once, buy Rose still thought she wasn't important to him and The Doctor couldn't let her believe that!

* * *

The Rose clone opened the door but instead of trying to find The Doctor she headed towards where they kept the scientists. 

"Oh Rose" one girl shouted as the Rose clone stumbled into the cell

"we though you were dead" explained a man in about his late twenties, he looked like a leader while some of the people's face's was tear stained his was dry

"I didn't" yelled out the young girl again now this girl had been crying non stop by the look of her face she was still crying now. The Rose clone pulled this girl into an embrace but the just as the girl was about to pull away the Rose clone pulled out a gun and shot her in the back! She held the girl while people screamed in shock, anger and fear the Rose clone pulled the girl out of the room and locked the door behind her, the girl let out a moan indicating she was still alive but in great pain.

* * *

The door creaked open to Rose's cell and a girl came in that looked the same as Rose down to every last detail, then she pulled a girl thought the door a shot whole in her back and bleeding to death! 

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill someone else" demanded the Rose clone, Rose did not answer she was busy looking at the girl she once comforted she was really pretty Rose had not seen her well in the darkness.

"Answer me!" screamed the clone once more; Rose slowly started to stand up,

"You killed her!" Rose excused tears pouring down her face, "you killed her!" she screamed

"if you tell me or show were he will be I'll make sure the girl has medical treatment if your quick she might still survive" explained the clone with no emotion whatsoever "and you might survive as well" said the clone pulling out the same gun and pointing it at Rose "her life lies in your hands"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you liked it I have not finished and I hope everyone will keep reading. Love ya bye.**


	6. Cliff hanger

**Thanks to all the people who review my stories you all really keep me going.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Cliff hanger.**

"Don't let that girl out" ordered the clone to the things guarding Rose, The creature nodded,

"But," One slowly let out, the clone walked up to the creature their faces almost touching, as the clone breathed out it shook the flaps of skin on the creatures face.

"My masters," said the clone fairly calmly "My masters!" she screamed "they brought you back from the dead and this is how you repay them!" she continued "stay here or your I'll put you back were they found you" the clone stamped off having other business to attend to.

* * *

"Honey I'm home" yelled The Doctor as he entered Mickey's flat,

"Yeah thanks for that" said Mickey not looking at The Doctor "where's Rose" asked Mickey his voice going squeaky, The Doctor stood still and slowly turned toward Mickey.

"Do you really think I'd hurt Rose, Mickey?" asked The Doctor through gritted teeth "she's every-" The Doctor stopped half way through his sentence "she's a great companion" corrected The Doctor "and there is no way I'm going to leave her to die or get hurt" that word rang in The Doctors head and it wouldn't leave 'dead' The Doctors eyes started to fill with tears, he turned away so Mickey couldn't see him

"I understand" said Mickey looking into the hall nowhere near The Doctor, "she means a lot to me as well" said Mickey turning head to see The Doctor wipe his eyes,

"Look on that computer of yours Mickey I need to see what's going on here"

* * *

Rose held her head in her hands the answer was clear but she couldn't chose it was so unclear to her,

"That's what you get when you bunk off lessons then" muttered Rose. She thought of The Doctor his smile his voice and them it all became clear what she had to do. She ran for the door "I need to talk to her. I'll take her to The Doctor" she shouted, and then suddenly the clone appeared out of nowhere

"Glad you see things my way"

* * *

"What am I looking for?" asked Mickey

"Blue prints" clarified The Doctor

"Blue prints? So we can get into where they are keeping Rose without being captured!"

"Right"

"So let's get a move on"

"You're the one typing not me"

"But you're the Time Lord"

"I'm not that good with computers, no where to go and everything but" The Doctor trailed off clearly embarrassed, Mickey let out a small laugh

"Oi" said The Doctor nudging Mickey so he fell off his chair, The Doctor let out a huge laugh while Mickey stared at him,

"Oi shut up" mimicked Mickey.

* * *

"Where now" asked the clone pointing a gun at Rose while she directed her through the deserted streets of London.

"Mickey's flat is just this way"

* * *

Just as Mickey found the right page the door opened and both Roses came in right next to each other,

"Oh God" said Mickey looking like he would wet himself.

"You have to choose the right Rose" said the Rose on the right, who sounded just like a normal Rose,

"It's obvious who the real Rose is" said the doctor winking the Rose on the right; she smiled back "it's the right Rose"

"This is no time for joking" exclaimed the Rose on the left just before covering her mouth, "I mean yes great joke, oh what's the point?" asked the Rose clone before pulling out her gun for a third time and shooting at Rose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Mickey as the bullet hit Rose.

* * *

**Oh what happens next, surely she can't kill Rose they still need her but she's killed before so maybe she has a taste for blood now. Until next time my little duckies. Love ya **


	7. Pain and Love

**Chapter Seven: Pain and Love.**

The Doctor ran at the clone and punched her in the face she flew backwards into the wall and was knocked unconscious. He turned around and on the floor he saw Mickey crying, and there was Rose sat on a chair clutching her arm,

"Rose?" asked The Doctor really calm and on the verge of tears,

"Yeah?" asked Rose looking up and acting like he just woke her up

"Are you okay?" asked The Doctor slowly walking towards Rose,

"I feel dizzy, but that will pass I'll be fine soon" said Rose trying to stand up, once she did she fell forward into The Doctors arms, he placed her back into the chair and walked off to Mickey's kitchen. He opened all the draws but couldn't find a tea towel so ventured into the bathroom and found a small face cloth, held under the tap then rinsed out the excess was and walked back to Rose.

He tried to lift up her sleeve but she kept pushing it back down,

"I'm fine" she protested

"Look at your sleeve Rose, it's covered in blood" and sure enough it was. He pulled it all the way up with no protest from Rose. The Doctor held it over the wound for a moment then quickly moped up the blood from her arm then held it over the wound again. Rose pushed his hand away then took her jacket off. Mickey slowly stopped crying and slowly got up

"Rose!" Mickey yelled

"Shhhh" quietened The Doctor "you'll wake the clone up" Mickey's head turned to see the girl that looked like Rose up against the wall unconscious,

"Do you have any bandages?" asked The Doctor. He looked at Rose's arm again and saw blood running down his hand from her arm he looked at the back of her arm and saw the bullet had gone right through. Mickey ran off to find the bandages leaving Rose and The Doctor alone again!

"Someone needs to look at that" said Mickey as he returned to the room, Rose shook her head,

"I just need to get back to that place!" clarified Rose, The Doctor looked shocked,

"You can't go back there, they might kill you!" He shouted, the clone stirred but Rose and The Doctor ignored her

"A girl was hit worse than this" said Rose pointing to her wound. After that The Doctor ignored everything apart from wrapping up Rose's arm. Mickey heard the door creak and then the clone was gone!

* * *

She had to get away, she would be punished now that girl was nothing but trouble she hated her!

* * *

Mickey had left to find the Rose clone and Rose had gone out aswell so The Doctor was alone . The Doctor sat there not noticing Mickey, the clone or the real Rose had left. Rose opened the door with a bag of chips, The Doctors fingers stared to twitch and then he jumped up almost making Rose drop the chips. 

"Knew chips would work" said Rose starting to laugh "What was up with you anyway?" The Doctor took the chips from Rose not saying anything acting like Rose was the one who didn't speak,

"Are you okay?" asked The Doctor quietly not looking at Rose, "your arm does it hurt?" he continued, Rose shook her head,

"no it's fine, you really live up to your name don't you Doctor? You act like one so much and so often"

"And you live up to yours, A Rose is so pretty but strong" Rose blushed. They both sat down on Mickey's table and ate their chips and talked about what to next.

* * *

Mickey found the Rose clone, she was down an ally blue liquid spilling from her body, he guessed it was like blood, her eyeswere so sad "Would Rose look like that if she died?" he asked himself, 

"Hey!" a man yelled form behind Mickey "What you doing?" The man slowly approached Mickey but he was to busy thinking about Rose to even hear the man call him a murderer once he saw the girl, at first but let out a shocked gasp as he saw the blue blood escaping her body but soon was having a go at Mickey. Mickey turned as the man started yelling again,

"Proud of your work?" asked the man sarcastically, Mickey jumped back startled,

"I didn't do this I just found her like this,"

"My foot!" exclaimed the man, Mickey decided there was only one thing to do maybe not the best thing nut it was the only option. He ran!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rose is just as stubborn as Jackie and The Doctor come to think of it, but thanks again for the comments they mean a lot and I hope you enjoy these, Lot you all. **

**Until next time. **


	8. Lying laughing what else is new?

**Chapter Eight: Lying laughing what else is new?**

Mickey ran! The nerve of that man Mickey wouldn't kill anyone. Especially someone that looked like Rose. Mickey loved Rose but Rose loved the Doctor so he left it and hoped one day she might come back to him.

Mickey opened the door to his flat. Rose and the Doctor were sat at _his _table eating chips! Eating chips when people are in danger Rose said it her self someone was hurt and other people could be too. Mickey stormed out of the flat; Rose must have misinterpreted and thought he was jealous because she followed him.

* * *

"Mood killer" thought the Doctor as he stole some of Rose's chips!

* * *

"I'm not jealous Rose!" shouted Mickey

"Don't yell at me!" replied Rose shouting back "I've got my mothers temper and you don't want mess with that!" she continued in a softer but threatening tone.

"Yeah you don't want to go up against that" said the Doctor walking through the door to join the conversation "it huts" he continued holding his arm.

"I haven't hit you" said Rose half angry half about to laugh.

"People are in danger" said Mickey changing the conversation "and you're sitting around eating chips"

"We were leaving" said Rose trying to keep something from Mickey,

"It was my fault" explained the Doctor truthfully but Mickey didn't believe him. "Rose wanted to leave but wouldn't go without me!" Mickey shook his head and walked off.

"Let's go!" said Rose grabbing the Doctors hand and pulling him down the stairs.

* * *

"Great plan" said voice belting through the phone

"Pretending to be dead was a great plan masters" said the Rose clone, the one and only. Soon!

"I'll get them"

* * *

"I thought you needed to know!" said Mickey through the phone

"And you couldn't tell me in person because?"

"I had left" said Mickey sighing "but you know now"

"Yeah thanks for telling me- us she was dead" said Rose correcting herself as the Doctor was listening. Rose turned off her phone as Mickey was about to talk about the Doctor, he had got as bad as Jackie

"Your to good for him Rose", "You don't need him sweetheart", "Your better off with out him", "Just leave him", "your better off here with me". God it drove her insane.

* * *

Why would Rose do that? She was a friend and she shot her! James hated her! Louise was back now (the girl Rose shot) she looked fine a bit pale but okay. Her back had been stitched up and was fine now. More light had been put into the room and you could see everyone clearly. Louise was light ginger hair and pale olive skin. 


	9. Doubts

**Chapter Nine: Doubts **

Mickey walked around not sure where to go, he stormed out leaving Rose and he fells guilty now.

"Don't know why, she's got the Doctor I'm second best" Mickey said out load "Maybe I should go to Florida, packed my bag"

"If you did then I wouldn't have anyone to help me out and keep me from going crazy" Said Jackie running behind him hearing his little chat to himself. She looked at him gave him a reassuring smile then gave him two bags of shopping.

* * *

"Where we going?" asked the Doctor 

"Where else?"

"Rose we're not going to that place are we?"

"Yep!"

"Rose you might get killed and I can't lose you" said the Doctor trying to pull Rose to a halt but she was to strong and they kept going forward. "Rose if you die I'm gunna kill you" They both laughed and ran at the building.

Once they were outside the building the Doctor grabbed Rose to stop her going in.

"Give me your mobile!" ordered the Doctor. Rose delved into her pocket and retrieved her mobile

"Thanks" said the Doctor taking it from her,

"Hi Mickey now get on your laptop and find me something"

* * *

"What's the website?" asked Mickey holding his phone to his ear 

"www.London/blueprint/torchwood. co.uk"

"Okay I'm in"

"Scroll down to the bottom then press enter key don't press anything on that webpage just that key, you there?"

"Yeah now what?"

"Click London then buildings then blueprints then 29 Tea Bush Road now find us a back way in."

The Doctor expected so much from Mickey now it made him feel important.

* * *

"Through the kitchens" 

Rose worked in a kitchen that time they were trying find stuff out about that school, that's were they met Sarah Jane. She didn't like it, maybe it's because it's her boss was a big flying dragon monster called Krillitane, or maybe it was having to work there serving food while the Doctor got to teach. Rose didn't want to teach, she wouldn't really know were to start but anything would be better than working in the kitchen. The Doctor even took the mickey out of her when she worked there. He made her so mad sometimes. Did he do that do everyone of his companions or was it just her, she couldn't ask him, he wouldn't give her answer not a proper one anyway. Rose really liked the Doctor, more than liked but most of the time she felt like she was wasting her energy, why would he want her?

* * *

**This is sorter than the rest sorry about that but it's been a long time so I thought it would be a good place to leave it. Hope you like it please review and read some other of my stories. Love ya. **


	10. Connection

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed all my stories and Rose and the Doctor will be thinking in this (oh God! lol) so what Rose is thinking is written in italic, it's obvious where it is but I thought I'd tell you.**

**

* * *

Chapter ten: Connection **

"You all right Rose?" the Doctor asked, Rose looked up from the floor startled, she nodded "your not thinking about Sarah Jane again you?" asked the Doctor half cheery like he was telling a joke an the other half deadly serious, Rose nodded again. The Doctor sighed like she was a little kid that wouldn't do as she was told. _If that's what he thinks then fine! _Thought Rose. As the Doctor looked inside the kitchen window Rose left to find a different way in, away from the Doctor!

* * *

"Okay Rose good way in" said the Doctor just as he was turning around, the Doctor stood still noticing Rose had gone! "Rose?" he yelled "where are you?" he asked worried she had been taken again. _ I can't lose her again! _Thought the Doctor as he pushed himself in though the small window.

* * *

Rose walked on, front door would get her in trouble but maybe she wanted to get into trouble, worry the Doctor. Hopefully. _Would he worry? _Rose pondered _He would worry about Sarah Jane!_ "So what?" said Rose wiping a tear from her cheek, "like mum says 'I'm better off without him'!"

* * *

The Doctor was in but it was strangely quite before it was busy, busy, busy! 

"Get that Rose girl" the Rose clone said to herself reminding her that she had to do it.

_What? She's not here? God Rose Tyler I'm so gunna kill you when I find you!_

_

* * *

_  
Rose came in nobody ceased her so she guessed that they thought she was the Rose clone. _How embarrassing! _Thought Rose _why would I want to be that murdering- _Rose's thoughts were cut short as she saw the Rose clone approaching, Rose hid down a passage way and once she was gone came out only to be grabbed by the Doctor, "where is she?" he asked "Rose, what have you done to her?" Rose felt her heart sink; the Doctor didn't know what was and what wasn't Rose

"We don't have the girl" Rose said in her voice more than the Rose clones voice the Doctor looked at her suspiciously, "so she left you?" Rose asked in more the clones voice this time. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"It doesn't matter just tell me were she is!"

"Fine" said Rose feeling heart broken "she left out the door just as you found me!"

"I don't believe you!" said the Doctor playfully smiling "do you know why?"

"Intrigue me Doctor" Rose said her eyes filling with tears; she brushed them away trying to keep in character.

"Because she's sat right in front of me" the Doctor smiled, but Rose sat there her eyes red and ever so often she wiped her eyed to stop the tears endlessly running. They sat there not knowing how much time passed just looking into each others eyes.

* * *

**I love having a cute story line but it's hard trying to keep them in character with love stuff so I keep it subtle which makes it so much cuter and that's kind of what they do. I hope I write this the way I wanted to, I wanted it to seem like the Doctor was kind of holding back you know and Rose was feeling rejected by it. Hope you like it. Love ya!**


	11. In danger!

**Chapter Eleven: In danger!**

The Doctor was the first to break eye contact, Rose nodded

"we need to find Louise" Rose said disappointment in her voice, the Doctor looked at her confused "oh I never told you her name, the girl who was shot by the clone was Louise" the Doctor shook his head.

"I guessed that with my super duper brain but I'm trying to figure you out, you seem sad"

"I'm perfectly fine" said Rose with a Cassandra voice trying to tease the Doctor

"You've not turned into Cassandra again have you because she scared me" the Doctor said with a shudder. Rose shook her head and let out a laugh before pulling him out the door to find Louise.

* * *

Mickey sighed what would his life be like if he travelled around the universe, more dangerous but defiantly more exiting. What did he do most days go down the pub, surf the net trying to find out more about the Doctor and going over to Jackie's. '_Riveting' _thought Mickey. He couldn't do it though '_no chance'_ he sighed again making Jackie look at him. 

"You all right?" she asked, Mickey nodded even though he was far from it!

* * *

"Come on Rose" pleaded the Doctor 

"Stop it!" yelled Rose stopping and turning to face the Doctor "there is nothing wrong I'm fine!" Rose lied; the Doctor didn't believe her but knew she was as stubborn as him. _Perfect match_ thought the Doctor '_What? Me and Rose are friends. Close friends. Best friends nothing more' _the Doctor told himself, he stared at Rose she was still facing him and breathing heavily trying to keep calm. She turned around as soon as she realized he was looking at her. '_Why am I acting like this? He's the Doctor and I'm not some silly school girl with a crush, you can't have a crush on the Doctor he's your friend. Who am I kidding he's more then that to me but that's all that I'm to him?' _thought Rose standing still.

"Come on" Rose said turning round and smiling a false smile at the Doctor, she was so confused about the Doctor she would push that to the back of her mind and not think of it again!

"Rose?" asked the Doctor "do you even know where we're going?" Rose blushed, she didn't she had been walking foreword in her own thoughts. The Doctor walked up to her and took her hand "Come on I know where to go, me and my super duper brain knows everything!" Rose smiled genuinely and laughed. There was two reasons why she felt so happy, one the Doctor always made her feel better when he said that and two Rose felt so whole with the Doctor's hand in hers, It felt so good so powerful Rose couldn't help felling like this, no matter how much she pushed it back it wouldn't go she was in love! With the Doctor.

* * *

"She's here now with the Doctor!" a voice said 

"Which one do I need?" The clone asked

"The Doctor, the girl is useless to us she doesn't know anything more than the Doctor, but don't tell the Doctor that!" It said before evilly.

* * *

"Doctor," Rose began her voice quite and nervous, '_not like usual' _thought the Doctor "well I need to tell you something, I've been thinking about this a lot and after Sarah-" Rose stopped before she finished the Doctors face had once again gone cold but Rose wasn't going to stop now she would feel so stupid. "Jane I think now would be a good time to tell you" Rose stopped to take a breath but wouldn't be able to finish as she and the Doctor was grabbed from behind, "Louise?" Rose asked looking at the captor of the Doctor; the girl looked guilty and mouthed, 'sorry' as Rose once again felt the cold metal of the gun against her back, the last thing Rose heard was the Doctor yell Rose's name as she fell to the floor.

* * *

**Do you ever tire of the Rose clone shooting Rose? Yes? Oh well to late now should have told me before but anyway hope you liked this and please tell me if you think I went off character a bit because I think I did, and only you can help. **


	12. I would risk everything for you!

**Thank you to all the people that have reviewed (****bookEnd****SnarkyCoffee,**** The Doctor's Tenth Companion, ****MontyPythonFan,****OhVelveteen and****rosetylerrox**

**Chapter twelve: I would risk everything for you!**

The Doctor looked at the floor were Rose laid; this was not like last time she was shot through the chest bleeding! The Doctor struggled he needed to be with Rose '_I'm not leaving her again!' _the Doctor shouted in his head. It was obvious the Rose clone was weak using a gun, _'she is nothing like the real Rose_' thought the Doctor '_Rose is strong, intelligent and NOT a killer' _the Doctor knew this and he had to be with Rose, '_if she dies- no I can't think like that Rose is a fighter she wont give up'_

_

* * *

_  
As Louise pulled this man off she looked at Rose it was her fault, and Louise knew they wouldn't bring Rose back like her. Louise looked at the others as she passed, they were resurrected as well but they had been dead a lot longer than Louise so they had skin hanging off their faces from decaying, Louise retched every time she saw them. _'Good thing I didn't look like them' _as she passed they looked at her their eyes disappointed, Louise knew they had more of a conscious then her but if she disobeyed them she would suffer a fate worst than death, she knew why the others did it; they had nothing else. They were dead!

* * *

"If Rose dies" the Doctor shouted to the clone "you will wish you died with her!" the clone smirched, this man had loved Rose so much; she sighed '_and that will be the problem every time, he will risk everything to save her do anything even if he dies himself' _the Rose clone smiled to herself '_and that will get him into trouble'_

_

* * *

_  
Rose knew she was dying but the Doctor would save her she knew that. She wanted to think only of the Doctor he was the person that kept her strong the reason she did everything, felt how she felt, thought what she thought, he was her light through the darkness of this world. Protector, savoir, friend '_just _friend_' _thought Rose '_stay alive for your _friend_ Rose' _she told herself '_you need him, and he needs you to stay alive. Do you want to let him down?_

_

* * *

_  
"I'm not telling you a thing, I don't care what you'll do to me because if you kill me then you'll never find out what you need, and if you harm or kill any person in this building I will never tell you anything but now there is a slim chance now, so if I was you I would stay on my good side" the Doctor said, talking was the only was to stop him feeling if he stopped he would break down Rose was dying and he was here it would kill him. The clone nodded in agreement she turned to leave "hey!" the Doctor shouted "one thing for you to do for me to keep on my good side" the Doctor stopped "Rose, bring Rose here"

* * *

"Does she need to stay dead, we could use her-" The Clone asked to her invisible masters 

"Yes she can't come back she will never obey us"

"not even if we say we'll kill some of the scientists or the Doctor?"

"Maybe, but get the girl and bring her to the Doctor!" the clone nodded and walked to where Rose had been left untouched after she was shot!

* * *

The Doctor held his head in his hands '_it's my fault she's nineteen and I killed her, I'm sorry Rose so sorry' _the Doctor started to cry as the door opened the Rose clone stood there holding Rose under her armpits dragging her along the floor, the Doctor wiped his face and ran to Rose he took her from the clone and hugged her "I'm so sorry Rose, so so sorry"

* * *

Rose felt warm, the warmth from when she held hands or was hugging the Doctor, Rose felt two heart beats; they weren't hers. They were the Doctor's! Then Rose felt cold, but she felt! She was alive! The Doctor had revived her!

* * *

The Doctor held Rose tight hoping that she would breathe and come back to him, the Doctors heart was beating hard against his chest. '_wait heart? I have two hearts!' _the Doctor jumped throwing Rose half way across the room, then realising what he had done crawled over to her on his hands and knees. "Rose?" asked the Doctor. He heard a gasp for breath from Rose and she rolled over with the wound where she had been shot what completely healed!

* * *

**Ahhhh the magic of love. I can't let Rose die she's in future episodes and I like he to much. Well I hope you like it as much as I did writing it (sounds corny I know but I like writing) well Love ya. **


	13. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who if I did it would suck.

**Chapter thirteen: Lost**

Rose got up as if nothing had happened and she was waking up on the TARDIS.

"I knew you would save me" Rose said looking deep into the Doctors eyes, she looked away and blushed feeling embarrassed Rose was about to speak when the Doctor put his figure over his lips. Rose scooted away next to the door so she couldn't be seen and because she was feeling really embarrassed, as the door opened and the clone stepped in Rose stuck her leg out and she feel over it landing on the floor. The Doctor let out a laugh to be shortly joined by Rose. The clone got up startled and ran out the room,

"Well" said the Doctor "She's going and so should we", he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out the room together, they looked around but they where literally in a maze but you couldn't cheat by sneaking under over peeping over because there was huge white walls going higher than the eye could see.

* * *

'_Idiots' _thought the clone '_can't even see the maze is an illusion of their own lost minds'_

_

* * *

_  
The Doctor put his hand on a wall but to Rose it looked like he was leaning on thin air,

"Doctor, your leaning on thin air" said Rose intrigued, the Doctor laughed

"God that is so clever"

"What is?"

"They've used an electromagnetic field to separate our conscious minds" explained the Doctor

"And that means?"

"We see different parts of the maze, or a maze where there is no maze" explained the Doctor while he was figuring out at the same time

"What would happen if we just walked forward?" asked Rose

"If one of use saw a wall the one that saw it would walk into it, like if you walked over here" said the Doctor indicting to wall he had been leaning on.

* * *

Rose walked over to where the Doctor had pointed. Nothing! She hadn't walked into a wall and she didn't even know a wall had been there in the first place or if the Doctor was playing some stupid joke.

* * *

The Doctor watched Rose walk through the wall and once she had the wall disappeared!

* * *

Rose felt so confused, her relationship with the Doctor, the Rose clone, everything then out of nowhere a million more walls appeared (that Rose could see) 

"Doctor!" said Rose starting to panic, (Rose was claustrophobic but she had never told the Doctor) as the wall appeared to close in around her. The Doctor grabbed Rose and held her the walls seemed to disappear and Rose started to breath again,

"What happened?" asked the Doctor looking I to Rose's eyes

"There were all these walls and they were closing in on me!" Rose gasped

"Did you do anything?" asked the Doctor trying to figure out why Rose saw all these walls and he didn't, Rose shook her head.

"I was just really confused" explained Rose and for provably the 15644667 time today she felt embarrassed.

"Of course!" said the Doctor practically jumping up and down "our minds are confused and twisted just like a maze, Rose we have to straiten out our minds. Rose what are you confused about?" Rose told him everything she was confused about except about him and as she did the walls disappeared, the Doctor did the same but he didn't tell Rose he was confused about her!

* * *

**Can't think of anything else to happen at the moment hade to rack my brain for something to happen in the maze! Hope you have been enjoying this story (God I sound like the Wire) But love ya. **


	14. Confusion!

**Chapter fourteen: Confusion!**

The Doctor walked forward, it was the only way he could go walls were surrounding him for all the other ways he could go, but for Rose the wall was strait in front of her! As the Doctor walked forward Rose panicked, she would let the Doctor walk through first then it disappear. Rose was really confused now the Doctor walked through but the wall didn't disappear and as she thought this, walls appeared surrounding her, Rose took deep breaths _'this is not a good time to be claustrophobic' _thought Rose. Rose felt a hand grab her arm, when she looked up she was the Doctor looking at her holding her arm,

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned

"Nothing" Rose lied

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Rose are you claustrophobic?" Rose didn't move if she said yes he would know something was wrong, she shook her head

"Nope, with all the hiding I've done it would be a bad thing to be" Rose said laughing at the unfunny joke.

"Then walk forward Rose and keep walking, I'll wait here then come you back" Rose didn't move "go on" he encouraged like she was a small child

"I would if I could" yelled Rose angered by being treated like a child, Rose stopped thinking she didn't know what to think, didn't trust her mind enough to either. Then all the walls in Rose's head was gone because she didn't care about anything the only thing she wanted was to run, run from the Doctor, from the endless circle of their relationship, she did! The Doctor couldn't follow her because he was so confused.

* * *

Rose kept on running. She didn't know were to but she was running towards Jackie's flat, she couldn't go back there; she tried to stop running but her legs wouldn't let her. Rose ran past the steps to Jackie's flat and now she knew where she was going, the TARDIS!

* * *

'_How you gunna get out of this one?' _the Doctor asked himself _'can't talk out the confusion because there is no-one to talk to. Well if I figure out one thing there should be less walls and I should find my way out, in theory!' _the Doctor sighed "okay well why did Rose run off genies?" he asked himself "it's probably so simple but I can't think of it because I need her to much" the Doctor passed round the box he was enclosed in "I'm such an idiot" he said referring to him doing it in the first place and not thinking of it before, then the walls disappeared and the Doctor ran.

* * *

'_He just brought me back to life'_ thought Rose '_so why am I begin such an idiot?'_ she asked herself 

"That's what love does, it makes you do crazy things" said the Rose clone appearing out of nowhere then reading Rose's mind "or so I've heard" she laughed "do you know something?" asked the clone, Rose shook her head "I know just how you feel" she said pointing to her head.

'_She knows how I feel?' _Rose asked herself again,

"Why not just talk to me directly and yes I know what you think, feel and remember" if Rose was back in that maze there would be millions of walls everywhere, "and it's not that hard to tell that you love each other it's practically written all over your faces" she said mockingly. They walked back to the building because the Rose clone said she needed to show Rose something really important.

"What do you want?" asked Rose

"Me?" asked the clone

"All of you!" said Rose indicating to all the people in the room which was easy as both her hands were free,

"My masters want to go home!" Rose laughed

"Home?" she asked unable to control the laughter "and what will happen to you after?"

"I'll," she thought "I'll die, I don't have any other purpose" Rose was gob smacked, she didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth,

"It's the truth I assure you"

* * *

What that the door could he really see the door or was he imagining things? No that was a door! He opened it and there was Rose, two Rose's, he couldn't tell which the right one was! '_I should be able to tell who Rose is, this means she's-' _the Doctor couldn't believe it, Rose must have turned evil, it was the only was he wouldn't be able to recognise her.

* * *

**Dum dum dum! I forgot to say this in the other one but I don't know if Rose is really claustrophobic I just needed it for the story line, thanks again to all the people that reviewed (and read but I don't know if you have if you haven't reviewed). Love ya. **


	15. Protector

**Chapter fifteen: Protector **

The Doctor didn't know what to do, if he could find out which one the real Rose is then he could take her away.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" asked Rose

"This" the clone produced a sheet of paper and gave it to Rose. The clone walked off leaving Rose, the Doctor ran up to her

"Rose!" Rose looked at him as soon as she did she grabbed her head and let out a scream. The Doctor picked Rose up and ran.

* * *

"What's the matter with Rose?" asked Mickey as the Doctor laid an unconscious Rose on Mickey's sofa 

"What have you done to my daughter?" asked Jackie the Doctor said nothing he just sat next to Rose waiting for her to wake up.

'_This must of what it was like for them at Christmas that feeling of uselessness when I was sleeping Rose needed me and I wasn't there, I wasn't there for her when this, what ever this is, happened' _the Doctor leant forward and kissed Rose on the cheek

"I need you Rose, help me" he whispered, he saw a flicker of her eyelids then she sat bolt upright,

"My head" Rose complained '_this feeling feels familiar, this thing in my head and it feels like it will break it' _thought Rose "they want to go home" said Rose

"What?" asked the Doctor smiling

"She said they wanted to go home" Rose searched in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "it's blank" Rose said looking at the blank piece of paper.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked the Voice 

"I went to check the maze and when I came back she wasn't there, and her mind didn't show up on the radar."

"Well that could mean her mind is no longer empty"

"That girls mind is always empty" the clone said with a laugh.

* * *

"I felt, empty" said Rose looking the Doctor in the eye not feeling embarrass, "but can't we just send them home?" the Doctor shrugged 

"We don't know who they are or what they want. Okay they want to go home but what will they do there?"

"I'll go back" said Rose standing up "no arguments I'll find out"

"No" said the Doctor firmly "I've lost you to many times in this one day i'm not going to lose you again"

"You don't need to worry about that" said a voice from outside "I'm here" said the clone appearing in the house.

* * *

"My master's ship crashed on Earth and they can't fix the engines," 

"Who are your masters?" asked the Doctor because last time he heard someone call there leader master he was fighting the Daleks

"A race from the planet Jade sector 5 0 2"

"The Jade sector?" asked the Doctor smiling "they are harmless as small little puppy dogs"

"What do they look like?" asked Jackie

"They look like humans except they have light purple skin and pink eye, so pretty" he said turning to Rose

"Are they powerful?" asked Rose the Doctor looked confused "you know they brought people back to life"

"I guess so" said the Doctor

"Infinite knowledge ran out?" asked Mickey spiteful, the Doctor turned round

"Oh you've grown up, 13 year old girl now" Mickey shut up,

"Will you help then?" asked the Rose clone, the Doctor smiled

"I will do anything me" said the Doctor

"Except the washing up" said Rose

"I cooked" defended the Doctor

"No you didn't" the Doctor and Rose laughed together

"I'll help" said the Doctor

* * *

The Doctor slid out from under the ship, 

"Done" he yelled wiping his hands

"Thank you" said a group of purple people as they got on the ship,

"Off to our ship then" said the Doctor "that is if you still want to come" Rose turned to look at Mickey, her decision was simple Rose took a step closer to Mickey, then she waved and turned back towards the Doctor

"You and me, Rose and the Doctor" said Rose holding the Doctors hand, they walked off towards the TARDIS and off to new adventure.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you think this is a good ending. Love ya. **


End file.
